


5 Seconds of Summer Imagines/One Shots.

by imaginativefantasties



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, Angst, Animals, Bad Writing, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food, Funny, Humor, I'm so bored, M/M, Magic, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Quick writings, Random & Short, Random - Freeform, Randomness, School Uniforms, Sexual Humor, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Supernatural Elements, TV shows - Freeform, This is terrible, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Weird, Writing, enjoy, i am tagging so many possible things, not very good, quick, running out of ideas, short one shots, something to do, stories, this is random
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 16,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginativefantasties/pseuds/imaginativefantasties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot of random creations that are not very good, but I will write when I have ideas, but do not have the actual time to write them into actual pieces of work. Anything could be involved, I will write warnings if needed before the Imagine/One Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What They Each Love Most About You.

**Author's Note:**

> HEEELLOOOO!!! If you want to see anything specific, just request it. :)

I don't really know what this is, but I had a cute little idea of what each boy loves about you, though I'm sure they love everything about you anyway, but yeah, enjoy! x

**Ashton Irwin**. (Ashton's POV) 

  * Your smile. 



(Y/N) has the most beautiful smile in the entire world, I never tire of seeing it. I love being the reason behind (Y/N)'s smile. 

 

**Michael Clifford.** (Michael's POV)

  * Your eyes. 



(Y/N)'s eyes leave me breathless, every time I look into them, it makes me dizzy, I wish I could just sit there and stare into them everyday, maybe without it being as creepy as is sounds. 

 

**Calum Hood**. (Calum's POV)

  * Your Hair. 



I love running my fingers through (Y/N)'s hair, it feels awesome, and it may sound a little weird, but I love it! I love twirling it through my fingers or trying to plait it, or style it into different styles. 

 

**Luke Hemmings.** (Luke's POV)

  * Your lips. 



I could kiss her lips all day, every day. If only (Y/N) would let me. She drives me crazy when her lips are on me, or even just talking to me. I can never stop from looking at them whilst she speaks. 


	2. Beside You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be little imagines/ One Shots of the boy's songs, and possibly covers. So yeah. :)

  * **Beside You:**



_One New Text!_

I rubbed my eyes, and reached blindly for my phone in the dark. Once I had knocked many things off my bed-side table, I took hold of my phone, finally finding it. I squinted my eyes ready for the bright light... I clicked the button, opening my phone, and the light lit up my room. I opened the text that had awoken me at 3 in the morning. It was from Ashton. 

_I wish I was, I wish I was beside you. xx_

I groaned but smiled. He was cute. 

_Texting me your own lyrics Ashton? Bit cheesy. xx_

And within seconds there was another text from him. 

_I know love, but I miss having you next to me whilst I sleep. xx_

_I texted him back, my eyes drooping._

_Me too. You woke me up..._

I was fighting to stay awake to read his next text. 

_I'm sorry! omg go back to sleep. I'll call you in the morning, which will be like 3am here, but I don't care. I love you, goodnight. Sorry again! xx_

I giggled, he was so weird. 

_It's okay. I'm looking forward to it. I love you too. Goodnight. xx_

 


	3. Lovestruck.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Songs that are not from 5SOS but I have created a little story about. :)

  * Lovestruck - The Vamps. 



'It might seem strange You don't even know my name But I've been watching you for days Sitting in the same corner table of the same cafe'

Calum's POV. 

I waited in the same chair that I sat in every day. I sipped at my coffee and watched the door, waiting for her to walk into the cafe. I sighed, I was such a weirdo. I didn't even know her. She didn't even know my name! 

But, I just couldn't help myself, everyday at 11am she walks into the cafe, orders a drink and sits at the window seat of the cafe, and she sits there for many half an hour every week day, reading a book some days and on her laptop on other days. And she looks so perfect doing so. 

It drove me crazy!

I heard the door open, I looked up and saw her, she was so cute. She was wearing the most beautiful smile, like always. I mentally groaned. I had to speak to her... I told myself this every day. I was never confidant enough. My sister keeps telling me if I don't talk to the mystery girl, she was going to barge in and tell this random girl I was in love with her. 

I wasn't in love with her. I had never spoke to her, I just thought she was beautiful. God, I'm such a stalker. 

I finished my drink, knowing I really should get to work. I handed my empty mug to the waiter, who smiled at me. I quickly pulled my coat on, and fished around my pockets looking for my hat. I swear I had it on me. 

I shrugged it off and left the cafe, walking in the direction I need fr work. But suddenly I was stopped by a hand. I turned around, and I think I may have stopped breathing. It was her. Wow. She was so beautiful. I keep saying that... She was breathtaking.

"You dropped your hat" She smiled, handing me the hat. 

"Thank you. I thought I had it this morning, I'm not with it today" I smiled, placing the hat on my head. 

"I know the feeling" She giggled, I stood there, breathing deeply, wow her giggled was adorable. 

"I'm Calum" I smiled, holding my hand out. She took it and smiled. 

"I'm (Y/N), it's nice to meet you" 

We stood there for a minute or two, just awkwardly giggling. 

"I'm sorry, I need to get to work" I say, frowning, seeing her frown also. Here's your chance Calum! 

"Maybe we could meet up soon?  If you want of course, god, I sound weird don't I?" I waffled. (Y/N) giggled again. 

"I'd actually love too, do you want me number? Now that sounded a little weird" She blushed. 

We both took our phones out and exchanged numbers and we parted, and I couldn't get the grin off my face for the entire day... 


	4. Penguins! (Luke) obvs.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is so silly i am sorry omfg.

 

Luke held onto my hand tighter as we walked into the zoo's entrance. He was so excited. He had the hugest grin on his lips, and his eyes were bright, looking around excitedly. 

Luke pulled onto my arm, "Come on (Y/N) we've got to see ALL of the animals before the zoo closes!" 

I giggled, jogging along side him, he was taking big steps so it was a little difficult to walk beside him. 

"What first then Lukey?" I asked, still giggling at me 18 year old boyfriend, who acted like a 5 year old. 

"Fish!" He then screams, making me jump, we both laugh and run off. 

~ 

We walked out from the fish building, once again, hand in hand. We both have smiles on our faces, 

"So now where?" Luke asks, his hand squeezing mine a little tighter. "Can we go to the penguins?" Luke asked, before I could even answer. I smirked and nodded.

Luke smiled, and rushed us off once again towards the penguins. 

"You're so excitable" I laughed, as we walked into the door. I could already hear the penguins. And it had gotten a lot colder. 

 

"Look!! (Y/N) they are so cute!" Luke giggled, jumping up and down, with his fists curled under his chin. He was so cute. 

I laughed, and nodded, watching the penguins swim around. 

" I wish I was a penguin" Luke suddenly said. 

I looked at him, a smirk playing on my lips.  

"What?" He says to me. I giggle. "You want to be a penguin?"

"Yeah!!" 

I laughed... "Come on, let's go see the other animals"


	5. Ghosts. (Luke)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I typed this on my phone. I am sorry for any mistakes. And it's rushed and rather terrible. Sorry.

"Mum! I've found my room!" I yelled, looking around the empty room. It was a big-ish size: big enough to fit a bed and a sofa and a TV. 

I smiled and sat on the floor in the middle of the room. My things weren't going to be at the new house until later. 

I flipped my phone out and started scrolling through tumblr.

"What's that?" 

A male voice spoke. I jumped... Who the hell?  
I slowly turned around to see a boy? In my room?

"Who the hell are you?!" I yelled. He suddenly looked scared. His blue eyes wide. 

" I didn't mean to scare you. I promise. I'm Luke" He says, smiling. 

" Why are you in my room Luke?" I asked, looking him up and down. His clothes looked old. Like the sort of clothes people would wear during the Victorian times... 

"This used to be my room" He smiles, looking around sadly. I notice when he turns away, the back of his head uas an exit wound...

"What's your name?" He asks turning to me again. I feel sad. He was dead. Quite obviously. 

"I'm (Y/N)" I say with a smile and add " Are yo dead?" 

Luke nods. "I died in this room" He is frowing. He looks like he is about to cry.

I want to ask more, but suddenly the door opens and Luke has disapeared... 

"Ooo nice room" My mother smiles, I nod at her, looking around the room and then following her out the room... Strangely looking around for the blonde boy I had just met...


	6. I Love You. (Michael)

Michael’s POV:

I rushed into the hospital, sweat was dripping from my forehead, I looked around frantically, I saw a nurse, and I rushed to her.

“Yes, sir how may I help you?” She asked, smiling. “My girlfriend” I whimpered. “Where is she? (Y/N) (Y/L/N)” I stuttered in a rush.

The nurse checked her clipboard. “Ahh, yes just through here sir. And please calm down, I wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself” The nurse smiled and started walking. I followed her, my arms wrapped around my body. My breathing was intense. I have just rushed to the hospital.

I jumped on a place from where the band and I were performing, because I heard my girlfriend had been in a car accident. I needed to be with her.

(Y/N) and I hadn’t been going out for very long. Just 6 months, but it had been some of the greatest months of my life. I loved her, I needed tell her. We hadn’t actually said those three words yet.

The nurse opened a door and smiled.

“She is awake, and you may go in”

I nodded and walked into the room, I shut the door behind me and looked forward, (Y/N) was laying there, a small smile on her face and she was looking at me. I walked forwards, towards her, her face was covered in scratches and her leg was in a cast. I frowned.

“(Y/N)?” I whispered, taking a deep breath.

“Mikey” She grinned, reaching a hand out for me. I took it, gently. And held it close to my heart.

“I’m so glad you’re okay, I was so worried when your mother called me. I rushed here, the boys are still in America” I explained, she just smiled at me.

“I love you Michael”

My smile lifted, I felt as maybe I could fly.

“I love you too (Y/N) so much” I say, giving her a sweet kiss on her forehead, keeping her hand close to my chest. 


	7. You Get Pets Together! (4/4)

** Pets. **

**Luke: _(Guinea Pig)_**

“It doesn’t do much does it?” Luke asked, staring at the baby Guinea Pig we had just brought together.

I giggled and walked to the cage, and stood next to Luke. I stared at the animal, she was so cute, the Guinea Pig, was completely black, but had a little white dot on her head.

She was adorable.

“Luke, Guinea Pig’s don’t do much” I say to my boyfriend, kissing his cheek.

“Oh okay. Well at least she’ll keep you company when I’m on tour” He grins at me.

“Exactly. Now what shall we name her?” I ask, lightly clapping my hands, excitedly.

We both stared at her; she was running around her cage with a carrot in her mouth. It was very cute. And whenever we moved she would start chirping. That’s why I picked her, Luke and I walked into the pet store earlier that day and she was chirping away and I chose her.

“How about Chirpy?” I giggled, poking my finger in the cage to try and pat her head.

Luke grinned and places his hand on my back. “That sounds good; do you like your new name Chirpy?” He asked.

“Of course she does” I answered, watching our new Guinea Pig…

**Ashton: _(Fishes)_**

“I’m home!” I yelled as I closed the door, I carefully walked into the living room, holding the small-ish tank full of fishes in my hands.

“Hello ba- what is that?” Ashton; my husband asked. I smiled at him

“Fishes!” I grinned; I placed the fish tank on the coffee table in the middle of the room.

“Why have you got fishes love?” Ashton asks, chuckling.

“I wanted a pet, and you know Taylor loves fishes!” I grinned, looking at the three fishes swimming in the small tank. I reached into my pocket and got out the food I had brought for them.

“Taylor!” I yelled for Ashton’s and my 6 year old daughter.

She quickly came running now the stairs. “Mummy!” She ran into my arms. I smiled and stroked her curly blonde hair.

“I got fishes!” I yelled excitedly. She looked behind me at the fishes and squealed. “Mummy! They are so cute! Can I keep them?” She asks.

I laugh and nod.

“Yay, daddy what should we name them?” She asks, and Ashton starts grinning evilly.

“How about Luke, Calum and Michael?”

**Michael: _(Kitten)_**

“(Y/N) Guess what I’ve got?” Michael yelled from the front door. I didn’t move from the couch in the living room. It was my lazy day. Therefore I was going to be as lazy as possible.

Michael walked into the room with a cat carrier. Which confused me, we don’t have a cat. But then I heard the tiniest meow. I looked up at Michael, who had the biggest grin on his face.

He slowly put the carrier on the floor and opened the door to it. And suddenly, a very small and fluffy white kitten stumbled out of the carrier.

I held in the urge to squeal. “You got a kitten Mikey?” I asked him, not looking away from the little kitten that was now sniffing around me.

“Yeah, I saw her, and I couldn’t not buy her. I wanted to name her Princess, what do you think?” He asks, winking.

“I thought I was your princess” I grinned, winking playfully at him.

“You are, but she looks like a princess” Michael grins stroking the kitten’s ears. She suddenly started purring. Another urge to squeal.

“Do you like that Princess?” I asked, stroking her other ear.

“So we’re keeping that name?” Michael asks, and I nod.

“Awesome, now I may have spent a lot on toys and food for her, oh and a bed, and a scratching post” Michael rambled on…

I giggled. “Defiantly a spoiled princess”

 

**Calum: _(Puppy)_**

“How about this one?” Calum asked, point towards a baby pug. I smiled at the puppy, it was very cute. But not the one.

I carried on looking down the animal shelter, looking for a dog to keep me company when Calum’s on tour. I was so excited.

I walked to one cage and saw a Dalmatian, it wasn’t a baby, but it wasn’t old. He or she was so cute.

“Hey doggy” I smiled and sat in front of the cage. All of a sudden the Dalmatian walked towards me, and started sniffing through the cage. I smiled and lifted my hand to pet his head.

“Calum! I want this one!” I yelled. Calum came running to me, and saw I was still petting the dog.

“Then we’ll get this one” He smiled and called one of the people who worked here to buy the dog.

We brought the Dalmatian, and brought him home straight away. I cuddled him one the drive home.

Calum and I had already brought food and toys for our new animal to be. So we fed Pongo. Yes. I have named my Dalmatian Pongo.

And played with him for the rest of the day until he curled up along Calum and I on the couch.


	8. Pretty. (Michael)

I looked into the mirror. Tears spilling out from my eyes. I hated how I looked so fucking much. Why wouldn't I be a pretty girl?

I groaned loudly, walking away from the mirror. I had been pacing my room, in only my underwear for ages now. Michael was taking me out for a date tonight. And I was so excited.  But nothing looked good on  me. 

I groaned some more, and rummaged through my clothes, looking for something that i wouldn't feel sick in. 

I hadn't realised what the time was, so when my bedroom door opened, I thought it was my parents. Not Michael. 

"Baby, why are you not dressed? Not that I'm complaining" Micheal said. 

I spun around at a shocking quick speed. 

"Mic-Mike" I stuttered before I dropped on the end of my bed, sobs waving through my body. 

His arms were around me, wanting me to move away. I continued to sob. 

"What's wrong love?" He asked, his hands brushing through my hair. His calm voice right next to my ear. 

"I look disgusting Mike, don't look at me" I said, having to take a deep breath having nearly every word. 

"No, no, no, (Y/n) You're beautiful. I love you, and you're the most breath-taking person I have ever laid eyes on" He spoke, kissing my head as well. 

"Now come on, let's get some clothes on you, and then we can still go on that date, if you want, or we can stay here and watch movies and cuddle?" He grins. I look up, seeing he is in a really nice suit. 

"Let's still go out Mike" I sniff, Michael picked up a pretty blue dress that when to my knees and helped my put it on. 

I looked into the mirror, and Michael stood behind me, with his arms around my waist. 

"See! You're beautiful" He grins. I didn't believe him so much. But I would to make him happy... 

 

"I love you (Y/N) Let's go!" He smiles taking my hand, leading me out from my room. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is terrible. i am sorry.


	9. Ash catches you and Cal and gets really angry.

Can I have one were you are Ashton's little sis and he walks in on you and calum(your bf) making out/ sex and he gets pissed. I had this ideas from a gif and none exists. I really like your writing so please. ~skylar

Author: Me. 

Requested: Yeah. 

Warnings: Light smut. Extremely light. Lighter than a fairy. Okay, that's a lie. 

~~~

 

I groaned again, my brother and his friends were downstairs, playing games an music extremely loudly. I had to finish this bloody assessment. 

Ashton didn't want me down there with his friends, ever since he caught me Calum kissing once, I wasn't aloud to even talk to Calum, Michael or Luke. It actually really upset me. I kinda loved Calum. A lot. 

And because Ashton is my big brother, I had to listen to him. 

Giving up writing I got off my bed and walked down the stairs. I saw the four boys sitting on the floor. Ashton, Mike and Luke didn't look up, but Calum did, he smirked at me and winked. I blushed and walked into the kitchen. I grabbed a glass and filled it up with water. 

I took a sip as someone walked into the kitchen. I turned around to see Calum, looking at me with those stupid eyes and a smirk on his lips. 

I looked at him, a sad feeling overwhelming my body. He started walking towards me "Cal" I said quietly, but he lifted a finger to my lips. "Don't talk" He whispered and then he dipped down, letting his lips meet mine. 

I had missed him so much. I hadn't touch him in weeks, nearly months. It was driving me completely crazy. Our lips moved perfectly against each other, as they always did. 

I suddenly felt an urge of nervousness throughout my body. I went to pull away from Calum, scared of Ashton seeing us. But Calum stopped me, his arms snaked around my waist. Stupidity I forgot all about Ashton... 

But it didn't matter, Calum pulled away. "I love you" He whispers, pecking my lips again. "I love you too" I whispered, taking my glass and leaving the kitchen before anyone could notice. 

I ran back up to my room to finish my assessment... 

~#~#~#~#~

I laid there in my bed, a film playing quietly in the background. I wasn't paying that much attention, I was too busy thinking, about Calum, and why Ashton hated the idea of Cal and I. 

Wouldn't my brother trust his best friend with his little sister?

Suddenly there was a knock on my door. "Come in Ash" I muttered loud enough. I heard the door open, seeing as I wasn't facing it. 

The door shut, and I guessed Ashton had only wanted to check on me. 

But then suddenly, I felt a hand brush over my arm, it did scare me, my head shot to face the person who had touched me, ready to punch them or something... 

But it was Calum. "Cal, you scared me" I said, playfully punching him. 

"I wanted to surprise you, can I join?" He asked, looking at the bed. I nodded, and opened my arms for him. 

Calum grinned and climbed into the bed with me, we cuddled up to each other, like this was our last ever day together. 

I lifted my head  up and our eyes met, though the both of us were glancing down to each other lips. "Kiss me already Cal" I whispered. 

He did as I told him to do, and our lips met again. I whimpered at the small movement. I could actually feel the smirk on Calum's lips. I would have rolled  my eyes if they weren't closed. 

"Fuck, I love you so much (Y/N)" Calum groans against my lips pushing me onto my back, his lips left mine and started gently kissing along my jaw, the duvet had been kicked off of us by now. 

"Cal" I gasped, feeling his hands move down my sides all the way to my thighs. 

Suddenly Cal's finger tips were just above  my pajama shorts. His eyes were on mine again. "Sure?" He asked, I nodded, lifted up to kiss his lips. 

"Been a while since we've done this, hasn't it love?" He chuckled. 

"Yeah, I've missed you"

Calum's fingers dipped under the waist band, and now his finger tips were tracing all around my wet core. "Shiting fuck Cal" I moaned, Calum giggled at my choice of words. 

 

 

"What is going on in here!" A voice yelled from the door way. Calum jumped away from me in a blink of my eyes. I looked to the door way and groaned. 

"Ash, no I'm sorry please listen" I begged my older brother... 

"Calum, get out of the house now!" Ashton bellowed. Calum listened, and frowned. "I'm sorry (Y/N) I love you" And then left. 

"No, Calum" I whimpered. I looked at Ashton, his face was red, and he was breathing deeply. 

"You are never seeing him ever again, do you understand me?" He asked, I didn't answer.

He walked out, and slammed the door... Leaving me alone with my tears. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may Ash a bit of an arse-hole. I'm sorry D: Sorry if you don't like it.


	10. Heartbreak Girl.

Heartbreak Girl:   
Michael's POV. 

I listened to her sniffing her nose as her head was on my shoulder. 

"I just love him so much Mikey" (Y/N) whimpered. I nodded "I know you do, but don't you think he is not good enough?" I ask biting my lip. She suddenly lifted up, her eyes red and her nose the same. Tears were spilling from her eyes are a face rate. 

I wanted to reach up and wipe them away, and just make her smile again and take away all her worries. And most of all, I wanted to make her forget about that stupid dickhead of a boyfriend-ex-boyfriend-whatever he was now. 

"Michael! I'm not good enough for him, don't you understand?" She yelled, making half the park look around at us. 

"Of course you're good enough!" I yell just as loudly "You can do so much better than him!"

She sniffs again... 

"I'm going to go home." She mutters standing up. I copied, and we walked to her house, in silence.

"Goodbye Michael" She smiles, and hugs me quickly.

I take a deep breath, god. I was so screwed.

"Want me to call you tomorrow?" I ask, and she shakes her head.

"I think I am going to spend the weekend alone. I won't do anything stupid, okay?" She says and then turns away, walking into her house.

I walk to my house, which is only next door, and I sigh... I loved her so much.

 

Monday...

 

I walked into college ready to tell (Y/N) that I am in love with her! I turned the corner, and stopped. I felt my heart fall into my stomach. She was there, in the arms of her stupid ex; Conor. And they were kissing, and giggling and she looks happy. 

 

I forced a smile and walked towards them. (Y/N) saw me and smiled, Conor walked off, making sure to sloppily stick his tongue down her throat. I wanted to rip it out. 

"Mikey! Conor said he was sorry, and that he loved me!" She said happily. 

"Give it a week" I muttered. It was a cycle, this always happened. They'd break up, and then get back together. 

"What?" She suddenly asked, annoying. I didn't she heard me. But I don't care anymore. 

"(Y/N) this always happens! He breaks up with you, I am there for you, and then he comes back and tells you he loves you! And then you're all happy again, I love you! It's so fucking hard seeing you with him, he makes you so miserable! And I'm the one there to pick up the pieces every time he hurts you!" I say, I had only realised I was crying now.

"I can't do this anymore. I love you so damn much! I'd treat you right, and I would never hurt you, unlike him." I say and then walk away, crying and hurt. I wanted her to run after me. 

She didn't.


	11. Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Songs that are not from 5SOS but I have created a little story about. :)

Luke.

 

"(Y/N)! It's snowing!!" Luke yelled from downstairs, I giggle at his child-like voice, I dragged myself out from my bed, and looked out the window, Luke was right, it was snowing, and it had been for most of last night, as it looks. The ground was covered in a un-touched blanket f snow. 

Excitement filled my body, I quickly threw on my warmest clothes, boots, coat, hat, scarf and gloves, ready for the cold. 

Luke was already out in the snow, giggling away, with a small-ish ball of snow. I watched him from our front door, watching him giggle away as the snow landing on his nose. 

"You're adorable" I say, smiling fondly at him. He looked up at me, his blue eyes standing out. He grinned. "Do yooou wanna build a snooowmaann?!?!?!" He started singing, as loudly as possible. "Come on!!! Let's go and plaaayy!!!"

He reached out a hand to me, I smirked and took it, and I was pulled into the snowy cold, I shivered slightly. Luke carried on making his ball of snow. 

"Seriously (Y/N) we're making a snowman" He says, in all seriousness. I hold back a giggle. "Yes sir!" I say in a strict voice and start gathering snow up and bringing it to Luke. 

In the end, we made a pretty awesome snowman, it was half of my height, and had stones for eyes and a mouth. 

"Something's missing!" I say, Luke suddenly jumps up and runs back into the house. I groan slightly, he has probably gotten snow all over the floor... 

He runs back out, a huge, goofy grin on his lips, all of a sudden he sticks the thing he had received from the house on the snowman. He then moved away so I could have a look. 

Our snowman was now complete with a tiny carrot nose, of course Luke got the smallest carrot ever.

"It's perfect!" I grin, kissing Luke's cold cheek, a chilling feeling now on my lips...


	12. Don't Stop.

I watched the TV, my eyes fixated not looking away, not even for a second. I was breathing deeply, watching my boyfriend, and his mates swoon into the building on fire, saving as many as possible. 

I watched Ashton, run out from the building in his blue and red suit, with a child in his arms, bringing the child to his mother. And then he ran back into the building, it scared me so much.

I mean, I was so proud of him, he was saving people, along with Luke, Michael and Calum. But at the same time, it stopped my heart every time he was in danger or doing something dangerous, like running into a building which was on fire, and could possibly crash to the ground at any second. 

The firemen were hosing the building trying to stop the manic fire, whilst the four colourful boys run in and out of the building with people. Suddenly the boys ran out, smiles on their faces. 

"That's everyone!" Luke, or Dr.Fluke told the firemen, smiling, and wiping his brow. "Thanks boys! You've once helped us again!" The firemen said, not looking away from their water hitting the building. 

And then, the boys were gone, and the cameras were moving around stupidly fast, trying to see where the four un-known superheroes had gone.

~#~#~#~

I let out a long breath when I heard the door open and close, and Ashton's sweet voice call out my name. He sounded like he was in pain though... I rushed to the front door, seeing Ashton in his normal clothes, and his face  covered in a painful expression. 

"Ash?" I say, walking closer to him. "What happened? I watched the whole thing live! I didn't see you get hurt!" I started to panic. Ashton chuckled and then winced. 

"(Y/N) I didn't show my pain on camera, because you would panic, I've only burnt my back" He says, putting an arm around me. 

"Help me?" He whimpered, I nodded and tried my best to keep his weight up on me, and we walked to the bathroom. We had quite a big bath, so I stripped Ashton and helped him to lay on his stomach in the bath tub. I moved the shower head so it was above his back, the burn wasn't anything major, but it was enough to hurt. 

I turned the shower head on, and cold water started spraying out onto Ashton's back. I heard him sigh in content. "Feel better?" I asked. 

"Slightly" He answered, I smiled and sat on the floor next to the tub, I reached in and placed my hand on his head, and I gently stroked his curly hair.

"I'm sorry" Ashton mumbles, I look at him oddly. "Why?" 

"Because I'm always getting hurt, and you're always the one to look after me, because no one knows I'm Smash, so we can't go to a hospital, and you get stuck with helping me" He explains, making me frown. 

"Ashton, I love you, it's your job to save people, and along the way you're going to hurt yourself, you're a superhero, what else did you expect, I don't mind helping you, in fact it makes me happy to know I am helping you, I like making you feel good, okay?" I say, he nods. 

"I love you too" He adds, making me smile. 

 

Once 15 minutes were up, I told Ashton to stay, so I could go find some cling film. I found it and brought it into the bathroom, I helped Ashton get out from the bath, and he stood there for me, lifted his arms as much as he could, so I could wrap the cling film around his back and torso. I made sure it was all covered, and then I smiled. 

"All done, would you like a painkiller?" I asked, not knowing if he was still in major pain. He shook his head. "I want to go to bed"

I nodded and helped him into our bedroom, Ashton laid on his stomach on the bed, facing the TV, I smiled and copied, turning on the TV to some film.

I kissed Ashton's cheek, smiling. "You did so well today, I'm proud of you" 

"Thank you, I love you" He whispers. I smile and reply smirking "I love you too Smash" 

 


	13. Chapter 13

Michael:

 

"(Y/N)" Michael calls from our bedroom, I put my book down and jog up the stairs, to see Michael sitting on our bed with his laptop on his lap. 

"Yes Mikey?" I say, in a cheery voice. 

"I think we're ready to have a baby, don't you?" He asks, so suddenly. My eyes widen and I look at him a little shocked. 

"Erm, I don't know Mike, I haven't really thought about it"  I say, but then smile, at him, he was looking so hopeful up at me, his stupid green eyes wide. 

"Have you thought this all through?" I then asked. He nodded, " I have I promised, I've been reading about how to care for a baby for a few weeks now" He admits, I smile and crawl onto the bed with him, quickly I kiss his lips. 

"I love you, and yes I think we're ready to have a baby" I say, causing his lips to widen like the Cheshire cat! His arms are suddenly around me. "Oh I love you so much (Y/N) Clifford, my wonderful beautiful wife! WE'RE GONNA BE A FAMILY!" He giggles, like an idiot, I smile and kiss his forehead. 

"You're so weird" I say, giggling. 

"Yeah, so are you! Our child is going to be weird too" He says, grinning. 

~#~#~#~

Luke:

I watched Luke cradle his baby cousin. It was adorable, he held her so close to his chest, not taking his eyes off her, like she was the only precious thing on the Earth. It made my heart melt. 

We were babysitting Luke's cousin for the day, which of course Lukey was fine with.. 

"Luke, I want one" I say, Luke suddenly looks up at me, which a huge smile. 

"Really?" He asks, quietly. I nod. 

"Yes!" He whispers, afraid to wake the baby. "I've been meaning to ask you about babies for a few weeks babe, I really want a family, oh I'm so glad you want a baby, how cute would it be if we had a little girl? Like a little mini you running around, it'd be the greatest thing ever!" Luke rambles, a smile on his lips.

I smiled contently, watching my husband ramble on about how much he wanted a baby with me. It warmed my heart. 

"Luke, I love you" I say, stopping him from talking completely. 

"I love you too, I can't wait to have a family with you" 

 

Ashton:

 

I paced the floor of my boyfriend's living room, well the band's living room. Ashton's eyes were fixated on me, watching my every move, watching me pace the floor, watching me bite on my nails; a thing I did when I was nervous.

Luke, Michael and Calum were asked if they could go upstairs so I could talk to Ash.

I sat down next to him. 

"Ashton, I need to tell you something" I say, my voice shaking, I could feel my eyes burning from the tears threatening to spill, and my chest was rising so much it was becoming difficult to breath. 

"(Y/N) please don't leave me, I love you" Ashton finally speaks, confusion takes over my brain, he thinks I'm breaking up with him?

"I'm not leaving, you can leave me either okay?" I say, he nods "I promise love" And then his lips meet my forehead. 

"Ashton, I'm pregnant" There I said it! I closed my eyes, scared to see his facial expressions. But suddenly, I felt his strong arms around me, lifting me onto his lap. 

"Oh my silly girl, this was why you were so scared?" He asks, I bury my head further into the croak of his neck, nodding my head as well. 

"I would never leave you, not ever! You need me here with you, we're having a baby (Y/N)" Ashton says, calmly. And then suddenly  was sitting back on the couch and Ashton was standing up with the hugest grin lighting his entire face up. 

"I'm going to be a dad!" He squeals, causing me to giggle slightly. 

"BOYS!" He then yelled, Luke, Michael and Calum ran into the room, scared looks on their faces. 

"What's wrong?" They asked, Michael sitting next to me, putting his arm around me, him knowing I had been crying. 

"Guys, I'm gonna be a dad! (Y/N)'s pregnant can you believe this?" Ashton said excitedly, almost jumping up and down. 

"That's amazing mate!" Calum smiled. "Congrats" Luke added. "This is so cute!" Michael said, causing us to giggle. 

 

Calum: 

 

Family dinners were always a thing I loved. When Calum and I married, both our family's decided the first Friday of every month we would get together, at either house, normally mine and Calum's and we would have dinner together. 

Calum's family and mine were sat around the table, eating their dinners, all engaging in conversations, however Calum and my eyes were trained don each other.

Recently we had been trying for a baby, and a few days ago, the doctor confirmed that I was pregnant, and obviously Cal and I were excited to tell everyone this. 

"Mum" I smile, grabbing my family's attention, as well as Calum's. 

"Cal and I have something to tell everyone" I added, smiling. "You're not going to break up are you?" My little sister asked, I chuckled. 

"No of course not, we're having a baby" I excitedly announced. And suddenly my parents were hugging me and Calum's were hugging his. 

There were tears and smiles, and it was all great! 

Everyone was excited for us, which made both Cal and I happy. 

"Is it a girl or a boy?" My little sister asked me. Cal and I chuckled. 

"We don't know yet" I answered, smiling. 

"I hope it's a girl, so we can play dress up" She smiled up at both me and Calum, causing everyone sitting at the table laugh. 


	14. First I Love You. (Calum)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this sucks.

 

I held tightly onto Calum's hand, he smiles at me as he swings our hands gently. 

"That was an awesome film!" Cal grins, I nod in agreement. "It really was" 

"Dinner?" Cal asked, I smiled and nodded, feeling my stomach grumble. We walked around the town high street for a little while, until we ended up in pizza hut. Which is the greatest place ever in my eyes. 

We ended up ordering a large pizza to share, which is what we normally did. 

"I love pizza" I say, stuffing a bite into my mouth. "I love you" Calum  suddenly says, I looked up at him. "Really?" I asked, a little surprised, neither of us had said that yet. I really wanted to though. 

"Yeah, I do, I really love you (Y/N)" He says, a goofy grin on his lips. "You're so cute Cal, I love you too" 

"And you're not just saying that cause I said it?" He asked, a little worried, I chuckled. "Of course not you dork, I've wanted to say it for a while now" 

"Well good, I love you" He said again. 

"I love you too Calum" I say, as we both giggle and carry on eating pizza. 


	15. Mr. Hemmings. (Part One)

 

I walked into my Maths classroom, on a Monday morning, like usual. I can't believe they are making me take maths! I didn't pass during Secondary School, so here I was in college, taking Maths, once again. To be honest, I'd rather sleep in my bed. It was 8 in the morning!

There were already a few people in the class; people I didn't know. I sat at an empty table, that was in the middle of the room. I sighed and rested my head on my elbow, trying to keep my eyes open. 

And then the door opened, someone walked through, I looked up at him, he was gorgeous, I'm not even kidding, we're talking sex-god gorgeous. He walked straight to the teacher's desk. No! Surely he could not be the teacher, he looked so young! 

He had such a young looking face, and his blue eyes just looked too innocence, and his blonde quiff hair, was, well it looked really nice, and from my knowledge, teacher's never looked good! 

He placed the books in his hand on the desk, and then he looked up to the class, his eyes glancing over everyone one of us, I felt my cheeks redden when he looked my way, his eyes really were blue, not just a normal blue, a completely striking version of blue, seriously they stood out, and I was finding difficulty looking away. 

"Morning class, I'm your teacher, Mr. Hemmings" He said, smiling, showing his perfect white teeth, I wanted to scream, was everything perfect about him? Wow, I had only laid my eyes on this guy not 5 minutes ago, and now I couldn't take my eyes away. 

Mr. Hemmings started walking around the room, handing out blue work books to everyone, along with a maths textbook. 

"We're going to be doing some basic things today, so don't worry" He chuckles, probably noticing how tired everyone in the room looked. "I want you all to look at the first page of your textbooks and complete all the questions, you have 20 minutes" Mr. Hemmings said, and then he sat down, picking up his own maths book, he looked like he was marking tests. 

I sighed and opened my text book and maths book, and I groaned internally. Fractions, we had to work out fractions! Basic maths? Nope, I can't do fractions. I started writing down the questions in my maths book, and then I tried to answer the questions. But I was pretty helpless on fractions, they just didn't make sense. 

Once 20 minutes was up, I had completed 10 of the 30 questions, and I didn't even think they were right. Mr. Hemmings collected the books, and told us we could have a break, and be back in 10 minutes, I grinned and left the classroom, and wondered up to the cafe. I brought myself something to eat and drink and made my way back to the class room. I still had a few minutes left, so I ate outside of the classroom. 

Once I had finished, I threw the wrapper into the bin and walked into the class room. Everyone was still here. Did anyone but me even leave?

I noticed our books were back on our tables, I opened my maths book, and frowned. I only got 5 questions right. And to make it even better Mr. Hemmings had made a comment on my work. 

'Ms. (Y/L/N) please see my after class'

I sighed. 

For the next half of the class, Mr. Hemmings would ask Maths questions and one of us had to put our hands up to answer it. I answered like 3. I really sucked at maths. 

I was kind of dreading after class, I didn't wan the hot teacher to yell at me. Gosh, I wonder how old he actually? He looked my age! Okay, maybe he looked a little older then a 17 year old. Maybe 20? How long were teaching courses?

Once class had ended I stayed in my chair until everyone but Mr. Hemmings ad myself had left. I stood up and walked over to Mr. Hemmings, god he was so hot. I might die. 

"You wanted to see me Sir?" I say, a frown still on my lips. My eyes finding his lips, as he spoke. 

"Yes well (Y/N), I wanted to ask you about your fractions from this morning" He said, I nodded. 

"I'm not very good at Maths, you probably noticed, plus, I don't know I was distracted" I admit, I don't know, maybe flirting a little would be fun. 

"Distracted by what?" He asked, standing up, and Jesus, he was tall! My head came up to his shoulders, just below them actually! 

"Honestly?" I smirked, looking up slightly, "You were, Sir. See I don't know if you hadn't noticed, but you are insanely gorgeous, and I feel a little embarrassed to admit that" I say, with a nervous giggle. 

"Well that's good, because I had difficultly taking my eyes off you, That must sound weird, I'm your teacher, I'm sorry" He rambles. 

"Mr. Hemmings, it's fine, really. Plus you don't look that much older then I am" I questioned. 

"I'm 23, and you're 17, right?" He asked, and I nodded. 

We both chuckled for some reason. 

"Should we kiss to break the tension?" I asked, mostly joking. "I wish we could, but not on college grounds" He said, straightening his tie and stepping away from me. 

"Oh" I say, a little disappointed. "But, once we're off college grounds, that's a completely different matter" Mr. Hemmings said, his lips forming a smirk. I copied and nodded.

"So would you like to go and get lunch?" He asked, smiling at me. I nodded. "That would be lovely"  


	16. Glasses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh this sucks aswell. you know on my tumblr, i'm posting an imagine/blurb/etc every day of the new year. go see how long it will take for me to crack. http://imaginative-fantasies.tumblr.com/ Requests are open, so go requests some things!!

 

I looked at the TV, my eyes straining, and burning from not wearing the glasses I needed. I could barely see the picture on the screen, I sighed in frustration, hoping Calum wouldn't notice. 

"Babe, why are you looking at the screen like that?"  He asks, and I curse. I look towards him, struggling, I could barely seen him. He was so blurry. 

"You're looking at me the way Ashton looks when hes not wearing his... You need glasses?!" He says, rather loudly. I nod, feelings the tears leave my eyes. 

"Yes, I need glasses, I hate them so much" I say, frowning. I reach for the cupboard next to the couch, and reach in grabbing my glasses. I slot them onto my face, smiling slightly, I could see everything perfectly. 

"Better?" Calum asks, I nod but refuse to look at him. "Babe, come on, look at me" He chuckles, poking my side. 

"No Calum, I look horrible, I hate them so much" I cry. "No, no, no, no" He mutters and I feel his arms come around my body. "You're beautiful, always have been, always will be, now let me see that perfect face of yours, I wish to kiss you" He says in a silly voice. I sniff and look around, seeing every feature of his face perfectly. 

"See, you will always be the most beautiful girl I have ever seen" He says, kissing my lips. "And you look rather sexy right now" He grins. I shake my head. "I still hate them" 

"You might hate them, but I love them"


	17. Not Party People.

 

The music vibrated around the house, enough to make me feel the bass through my bones,  I hated it. Everywhere I looked, all I saw was a huge cluster of people, dancing. Or grinding against each other. Drinking there way into forgetting the entire night. 

I can't believe I let my best friend convince me to come here, and now she has even ditched me. I wanted to cry, or run home, and cuddle up with a book. But that was out of the question. My friend; Lily had said she wasn't going to drink and she'd be able to drive us home. Of course I shouldn't have agreed. But I did, and now I was stuck here. And I certainly couldn't walk home! It was dark, and long walk. I should have learnt how to drive. 

I watched the strangers dance in front of me on the dance floor, as I stood awkwardly in the corner, with a glass of water in my hand. The only non-alcoholic drink there was in this house. I didn't even know anyone other than Lily, I really wish I didn't come here. But I hated making my best friend sad. So I agreed, and she dressed me up in her clothes; A black high-waist mini skirt, a black crop top, with 'Green Day' on. That was my choice. Also I was wearing Lily's high heel boots, which were so pretty! And I also had a seahorse belly bar on, which looked very cute. 

I sighed again finishing my glass and water and then placing the empty glass on the table next to me. 

"Not a party person either?" A voice suddenly asked, causing me to jump. I looked around to see a boy, who was a lot taller then me, he also had red hair, and green eyes that were very noticeable in the strobe lights. 

"No, I hate parties, I'm only here because my friend dragged me" I admit, nervously laughing. "I didn't have a choice, my  best mate; Calum is the one throwing the party"  The boy said smiling, he then extended hi hand. 

"Michael Clifford, nice to meet you, would you like to go somewhere quieter?" He asked, smiling. I nodded, and took his hand in my own, shaking it slightly. "(Y/N) (Y/N/L), nice to meet you also" I say, he grins and pulls on my hand, pulling me through the crowd of people, which was horrible. 

But then we were outside of the house, in the back garden, and it was quiet, well I could still hear the music, but it wasn't as loud anymore.

"Much better, I can hear myself think" Michael chuckles. "Yeah" I mumble, feeling awkward. 

"Soo..." Michael said, looking at me with a grin. "What music do you like?" 

I shrugged, "I like all sorts, you know, though my favorite band is All Time Low" I said, blushing. Michael's grin got even wider. 

"I love All Time Low!" He exclaims, practically jumping up and down, causing my to let out a small giggle. 

 "I might head off home" I say, not feeling comfortable at this party. Though Michael had made me feel a little better. "I could give you a lift if you like" Michael suddenly says. I smile and nod at him. 

We walked through the house again, Michael too my hand, causing me to feel little tingles, and we made out of the sweaty loud house. Michael had parked a 5 minute walk away, so we walked along the dark street. That's when I realised that Michael and I were still holding hands. I felt my cheeks heat up. 

We reached his car and Michael opened the passenger door for me, like a gentleman. I smiled and got into the car and he joined me. 

"Where to?" He asked, smiling. I tell him my address and he started driving along the roads. 

"Before I get too nervous to ask" Michael begins not taking his eyes off the roads. "Would you like to maybe, hang out with me some time?" He asks, pulling into my road. 

I smiled, "Yes, I'd love too" I answered, pulling my phone out. Michael parked outside of my house, and looked at me, a grin on his lips. 

"Give me your phone" I say, smiling. "Why?" Michael asks, with a confused look on his face. 

"So I give you my number" I admit. Michael nods and chuckles before handing me his phone. I type my number in and kiss his cheek before leaving the car and running to my house, with a huge smile on my face. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really terrible I am sorry!!!!!! 
> 
> I have another series with 5SOS kind of like this.  
> Check it out? http://archiveofourown.org/series/126057


	18. Vampires.

 

I shivered from the cold, as I walked into my house. My boyfriend Calum must be home, since the lights were all on. I smiled and slid off my coat and shoes, and then walked into the living room. 

I was right, Calum was there, watching TV.

"Hi" I say, sitting next to him. He smiles and leans in to kiss my cheek. "Hey, you smell good" He says, sniffing me. I giggled nervously. "Thanks" I say, use to those kind of comments. 

We stayed in silence for a while, watching the TV in peace and quiet. Though Calum didn't sit still. I knew why, I had guessed it when I sat down next to him. 

The thing was, Calum was a vampire. He hadn't been for a long time, maybe for six years. And he still had days where he had difficulty controlling his urge for blood. 

"Cal, when was the last time you ate?" I asked, turning my head away from the TV, Calum looked tired, I could see it just from his face, his eyes were dull, and had dark clouded bags around them, and his cheeks were  flushed red against his tanned skin. 

"Last week" He croaked, his voice quiet, and more breath then actual voice. I shuffled away from him, no in fear, but thinking maybe it would help him.

He smiled "I'd never hurt you" He whispered "Never" 

"I know, I just want to help, have you any blood stored in the house?" I asked, standing up. Calum shook his head. "What should I do then?" I asked. 

He stayed quiet. I was starting to get nervous, if Cal didn't feed soon, he would go crazy and find someone to kill, or he will die from starvation. I couldn't have either, neither could he. 

And then I got an idea, he wouldn't like it though... 

"Cal" I say stepping closer to my boyfriend, I kneel down in front of him and put my hands on his shaking knees. "Take my blood" I said, my voice not shaking one bit.

"No, I promised to never hurt you, never. I can't" He squeaked quickly.

"Calum, I trust you, take enough to keep you going for a few days, I trust you" I say, moving my face closer to his, I pecked his lips. "Are you sure?" He asked. I nodded kissing along his jaw, trying to calm the both of us down. 

"Okay. I'm sorry, but this will sting" Calum says, and then suddenly, my head is moved to the side and I feel Calum's  teeth sinking into my skin, I groan, fuck it does hurt. 

I felt Calum drinking my blood from the veins of my neck, I started to feel a little dizzy. I wanted it to stop. "Cal" I whimpered, it hurt so much. Tears slipped from my eyes and my hands clenched around Calum's knees. "Please stop" I sobbed.

And then suddenly instead of teeth on my neck, I felt Calum's tongue lapping over the wound.  "It's okay, it's over baby. Thank you so much" He said, sounding much stronger then he did a few seconds ago. 

Calum lifted me up into his arms, and he stood up without any effort. "I'm going to take you to bed, and then I'll make you some food, okay?" He said, and I nodded, feeling a little too weak to answer. 

Calum started climbing the stairs but my eyes shut close, sleeping before we even reached the top stair. 

 


	19. Divorced. (Ashton) Part One.

 

"Come on mummy! You have to meet my new bestest friend!"  My 4 year old son; Lucas yelled, I had a fond smile on my lips as he dragged me by my hand. I was  so happy he made a friend on his first day of school. 

I held onto his hand tightly, watching his brown hair fly about in the wind as he ran. I giggled when he stopped and I bumped into him. 

"Where is he then baby?" I asked smiling down to him, his bright green eyes sparkled up at me.

"Shes a girl mummy, and look over there!" He squealed excitedly, pointing at a little girl, standing with who must be her father. Seeing as she looked exactly like him. She looked adorable to be honest, and so did her father.

"Raven!" Lucas yelled, running towards the little blonde haired girl. She looked away from her father, and the smile on her face could have melted me away, she run towards Lucas and they both hugged each other, and then they ran off to the play area.  I sighed, I wanted to go home. 

"Lucas, come on bud!" I yelled for him, walked towards the play area, suddenly a body came next to me and started walking with me. 

I stopped walking at the play area, Lucas was still playing with Raven on the swings, he was pushing her on them, and they were both giggling. 

"Hi, I'm Ashton, Raven's father" The man from next to me said, I turned to him, and forgot how to breath. He was bloody gorgeous. He was still smiling at me, and he had dimples! His hair was just like his daughters, except hers was a lot longer, his was curly, dark blonde and ended in the middle of his ears.

Oh wait, I needed to talk...  

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lucas' mother; (Y/N)" I said, shaking his hand and giving him a warm smile before turning back to the children. 

"Looks like we're going to be seeing a lot of each other" Ashton chuckled, I nodded "Yeah, I'm surprised he made a friend this quickly, he is normally so nervous" I say, watching Lucas chase Raven around the play area. 

"Yeah, Raven's normally the same" He said. 

"Lucas, come on, your father will be annoyed if I'm late bringing you to his house" I say, frowning. I hated taking Lucas there, but he needed his father. Lucas' father and I parted ways, when Lucas was 2 years old, and it wasn't something that ended nicely. I hated him, he hated me. But we tried to make the effort for our son. 

"Why can't daddy just come and pick me up?" Lucas asked, I asked the same thing every time I took Lucas to his father's house. 

"Honestly, I have no idea, why don't you ask him?" I answer smiling, I take Lucas' hand in mine, and Raven seemed to do the same with her father. And walked along side with Lucas and I. 

"Mummy, why don't you and daddy love each other anymore?" Lucas asked, I sighed, he asked this every week. I felt so sorry for him. Having to deal with this. 

"I don't know why Lucas, we were just not right for each other" I say as we leave the school gates. 

Suddenly Lucas let's go of my hand and hugs Raven, and she hugs back. 

"Goodbye (Y/N), see you tomorrow I guess?" Ashton says to me, smiling. I nod, and smile. Taking Lucas'  hand once more, walking him to the car. 


	20. Lovely Dovey First Time with Lukey.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suck at smut. Like I've only just started writing it, this is literally the second smut I have ever written! So be kind! >.

Luke:

 

Luke stood there, he was extremely flustered, I smiled at him, looking up into his eyes. We were both in our underwear only, him in boxers, and me in my matching bra and panties. I could hear how nervous  he was by the heaviness of his breathe. I was just as nervous. 

Luke and I had been going out for 6 months now, and the furthest we've 'gone' has been making out and body foundling.

"Ca-can I take your bra off?" Luke asked, his voice shaking. I giggle, he was so cute, I nodded my head, feeling my face go red, his hands lifted up, along my sides, to my back. Luke fumbled around with my bra strap, trying to un-do it. The concentration on his face was actually quite funny. 

"Need some help Lukey?" I ask, putting my hands on his hips, he nodded, putting his head on my shoulder. I giggled and reached behind me, un-clipping the bra with one hand. And then I let it fall to the ground. 

Luke stepped back, his eyes on my body, I blushed wanting to cover myself up. "Can yo-you take the rest off?" He asked.

I nodded "Y-yeah" 

I reached down and slipped my panties off, and kicked them off my feet. Luke's eyes traveled all over my body, his cheeks tinted pink. 

"Fuck, you are so beautiful" He whispers before stepping closer to me, his hands land on my hips, but then move up my sides and all the way down to my thighs. 

I giggled at the feeling. Luke's fingers felt rough, (from all the guitar playing probably) against my skin as he pulled me closer to his body, the bulge in his boxers rubbed against my vagina, causing me to gasp a little. 

"Do you like that babe?" Luke purred, confidently. He had a smirk on  his lips, he moved his head forward leaning it against my forehead, our eyes met, and I poked my tongue out at him. Luke chuckled quietly. 

"You're adorable" Luke murmured. I felt my cheeks heat up, with my hands I traced my fingers just above the waist-band of his boxers, letting my fingers dip underneath every so often. 

Luke's breathing became much more heavier, his eyes closed, and he had a grin on his lips, which were slightly parted. 

I smiled, and took a deep breath, and took his boxers between my fingertips, and I gently pulled them down, over his hips, and down his legs. Luke's boxers pooled at his feet, he stepped out of them, keeping his hands firmly on my hips, pulling me closer to him as he carefully steps backwards towards the bed. And smoothly, he trips backwards over his skinny jeans that had been thrown there earlier. Luckily he lands on the bed. 

I look him up and down, with a smile on my lips, he was so beautiful. I walked closer to him, crawling over his body when I got to the bed, our eyes never leaving. 

Once I was eye level with Luke, I lent down, pausing when our lips were only just touching, both of us breathing in the air, nervous about what was about to happen. 

Our lips met again, moving against each other, I teased Luke by flicking my tongue just inside of his lips, and tracing the outline of his lips with my tongue. His eyes fluttered close when I kissed along his jaw, slowly making my way to his neck, I found the spot on his neck, just below his ear which drove him crazy, and sucked hard. 

Luke groaned, and his left hand tightened on my hip, whilst his right hand left my hip and teasingly slow he trailed his finger tips down to my wet core, his fingers dipped within me, but then left completely, his hand then rubbed down my outta thigh and over my arse. Luke then made his way back down my thigh, his fingers playing along my slit. 

My lips parted against his neck, and using the hand I wasn't using to keep my self up, I trailed my hand up and down Luke's body, learning his body, until suddenly, to surprise Luke I took hold of his dick. 

His gasped loudly, not expecting that, and his finger pushed inside me, causing me to have somewhat of the same reaction as him. 

Our breath was both noticeable once more, I lifted up from Luke's neck; a mark freshly made, his eyes were opened, looking at me, he smiled, and I returned it. 

"I love you" Luke cooed, I lent down and pressed my lips to his, massaging my tongue against his lips. "I love you too" I purred, I started moving my hand up and down Luke's shaft, his eyes fluttered close, and he pushed two fingers into my vagina, pushing them in and out way too slowly. I grind down on his fingers, trying to tell him to move. 

"I need you now" Luke gasped. I nodded and pecked his lips. His fingers started moving at a more rapid pace, "Luke" I moaned, resting my head on the bed, next to his head. 

"You sound good moaning my name" He chuckled "Can you lean over me and reach for a condom?" He asked, his fingers not leaving my crotch, only moving at a faster speed. 

"Fuck, Luke" I squeaked, I lent forward, my boobs were now over his face, and I knew he'd be grinning like an idiot. He reached forward, his mouth covering a nipple, I gasped, cursing out loud in the process.  I reached over to his bedside table, opening the draw, trying to  keep  my eyes open, because fuck, Luke's fingers. 

"Luke, more" I whimpered, grabbing the foil wrapper. Suddenly Luke added a third finger, and fuck, he pressed his thumb against my clit, pressing hard and moving in a small circle. 

I undid the condom wrapper carefully, my fingers shaking as I take the rubber from the wrapper.  

I looked down at Luke and smiled, I got up, moving off the bed, and he sat up, wondering what I was doing, I sat in-between his legs, I took hold of his cock in my hand, and licked the head. 

"Fuck" Luke groaned, loudly, his head falling back. I giggled, and put the condom onto his dick. I stood up, pushing Luke back onto the bed, grinning. I climbed back onto him, straddling his hips.

"Ready?" I ask, lifted up, my thigh muscle's tensing, Luke nodded, moving his hands to my hips, holding me securely.  I grabbed Luke's cock, gently and moved myself over it, placing the tip at my entrance. 

"Ready?" He asks, repeating me. "Yes Lukey, I love you" I say, "I love you too" He replies, lifting his hips. I slowly sink down onto him, watching his cock disappear into my vagina. 

Once he was all the way into me, I stopped moving, my eyes clenched shut, and my hands were clenched into fists resting on his chest. 

"Fuck" Luke hissed. 

I waited until I could barely feel the string anymore, and I started moving, slowly at first, up and down. Luke's name leaving my lips every time my hips snapped against Luke's hips. 

"Oh fuck, (Y/N) this feels great!" Luke groaned, his hands tightening on my hips, guiding my hips to go faster. "Fuckfuckfuck" Luke growled. "Not gonna last long babe" 

I couldn't reply, I was too busy grunting moans at Luke's cock within me. My hands were splayed against Luke's chest, my nails pushing down lightly. Enough to leave a mark. I started to move my hips, trying to let Luke know that I want to do some of the work, I thrust my hips back and forth. 

Luke move one hand away from my hip and pressed his thumb against my clit again, moving frantically. My moans had now turned into loud screams, whilst Luke grunted loudly, with his eyes scrunched up, as our hips pounded against once another. 

I stopped moving, and quickly moved my legs a little bit away from Luke's legs, I sunk back down, moving in rhythm with Luke, now having more space to move. Luke grinded his hips and down, hitting a  spot within me which made me see stars. 

"Fuck, Luke, yes, oh fuck" I whimpered, feeling a burning sensation in my stomach. 

The rhythm we had worked up was becoming more clumsy, and strings of curse words were leaving our lips. 

"Nearly" Luke panted from beneath me. 

"Fuck!" I screamed feeling the shattering pleasure rack through my body as my orgasm hit me, my nails dragged down Luke's chest, leaving faint lines of red. 

Suddenly, Luke flipped us around, so I was laying on my back on the bed. And Luke was on top of me, and he rapidly pushed his cock in and out from me.  His eyes were closed tight shut and his tongue was poking out from his lips, and fuck, he really was so beautiful. 

"Gonna, oh fuck" He panted "Gonna come, fucking hell, I fucking love you" He grunted, his cock twitched and his movement became slower until he stopped. 

Both of us breathing heavily,  looking at each other, with smiles on our lips. 

"That was fun" I giggled when Luke pulled out from me. He took the condom off and tied it up and threw it into the bin, and then he finally laid next to me, pulling the covers over us. 

Luke cuddled close to me, and I wrapped my arms around him. "I love you" He mumbled, already falling asleep. 

I giggled and kissed his forehead "I love you too Lukey"


	21. Grinding until he cums. (Malum)

**Cal:**

Cal and I were sitting in the living room of our flat, watching  a film; Pitch Perfect, because honestly, I love it. Calum and I had seen it a lot though, so I could tell Calum was bored when he started fidgeting, and moving his hand up and down my leg. 

Suddenly  I was pulled out from my seat and sat on Calum, straddling his waist and our lips only inches apart. I didn't get a chance to asked what he was doing, because his lips met mine, Calum started moving his lips against mine, his tongue making it's way to my lips, moving all around the outline of them, and inside mouth. 

And his hips started moving, gently thrusting up against mine. I stopped kissing him, and moved my head a little bit away from his. He frowned, and looked at me with a pout. "Babe, I'm not ready to do anything"  I say quietly. 

"I'm not trying to get your clothes off babe" He says, with a small smirk, and a wink. I get what he means after a few seconds so I start grinding back against him, and his hips lifted to meet mine. 

We started kissing again, our lips massages each others, and our tongues moving smoothly along once another's lips. 

Calum started to sigh, his head moved  away from mine, and hit the back of the couch we were sitting on. His forehead started to scrunch up, and he started sighing much louder. Until his hips stopped moving and he muttered "Fuck" under his breath.

 

**Mike:**  

I watched Michael play his football game, bored out of my mind. I wanted to do something, to cure this boredom. 

"Mikey, please, I'm bored, let's do something" I say with a pout, kissing his cheek. 

"Errrrrrm no" He groaned, and then looked at me, pausing his game. "But come here and kiss me, you look so adorable when you pout" He winked. 

I smirked and crawled over to him, and sat next to him. Our lips met and then he pulled away, but I put my lips back onto his, wanting to kiss him  some more. 

"Babe, I'm not in the mood" He said suddenly, and he went back to his game. I frowned, but started to kiss his neck. Mikey started breathing more heavily. I grinned knowing I had won, when he paused his game. 

I was lifted into his lap, and we started making out, and my hips grinded against him, Michael then moved so he was laying with his back on the couch, I grinned and sat on him, grinding onto his hard cock, Michael grinded his hips up.

Soon Michael stopped moving, not wanting to come in his boxers, he started to lift his upper body up, but I smirked and pushed him back down onto the couch, I rubbed my hips against his, making small moans leave his lips. 

"Babe?" He questions, but I moved forward, attaching our lips, I grinded faster against Michael, his chest lifted up and down, and his hands landed on my hips moving me back and forth. Suddenly he moaned louder then he had before, and then he lifted me off his lap, his face all red. 

"I'll be right back!" He says in complete embarrassment, running out the room. 

 

 


	23. Peter Pan AU. (Ashton Irwin)

 

_"Ashton!" She giggled as I flew with her in my arms. I looked down at her, and she was smiling at me "Yes (Y/N)?" I asked smiling, I looked up again, and saw that Neverland was near by._

_"This is amazing! The best thing ever!" She exclaimed. I chuckled, and landed on the beach, letting (Y/N)'s small body on to the ground._

_"Come on, I'll let you meet the Lost Boys!" I say, and she grips my hand tightly, surprising me. And I pulled her along walking into the woods, into the camp where the Lost Boys stayed._

_"Ashton!" They called, they had all jumped up to run to me, but stopped when they noticed the 5 year old girl next to me. They were confused, to be honest, so was I. I didn't mean to pick (Y/N) up, but she was all alone and thats how I find all my Lost Boys, they are alone, and I pick them up and give them a better life of immortality._

_"Who is this?" Micheal, a boy of 18, with bright red hair asked, I looked down to (Y/N) she was still holding my hand, but instead of being next to me, she was hiding behind my leg._

_"She was lost, and you know what happens when children are lost" I say to the boys. "But she is a girl" All the boys yelled. "Yes well done! She is staying, understand!?" I roared._

~

I watched her as she mopped the floor, it was weird, I missed her. 

She was all grown up now, not that 5 year old girl anymore, instead of beautiful 18 year old. I slipped through the window of (Y/N)'s new work place, I hovered over her, watching her clean through the room. She had changed so much. Her hair was longer, her eyes didn't sparkle anymore. Like they used too, god, her eyes they used to like up every time she saw a mermaid back in Neverland. 

I was such a idiot to make her come back home. 

~

_"(Y/N) I want you to sit down" I say, watching (Y/N) play with Luke, she had been on the island for  10 years, she was 15 now; so grown up. But she had to go home._

_Luke ran off, and (Y/N) sat with me, her eyes fondly looking at me, waiting for me to talk. "Yes Ashton?" She asked, smiling. "(Y/N)" I say taking a deep breath. "I'm taking you back home"_

_I closed my eyes, looking down to my lap, I felt so ashamed, I didn't want (Y/N) to go home, she was my best friend, I loved her living with the Lost Boys and I, she brought something different; something amazing to the island._

_"What?" She squeaked, I finally looked up at her, I wish I hadn't, her eyes had tears dripping from them, and her cheeks had started to turn red. I really hated myself._

_"Why?" She whimpered. "Because your family are looking, I can't keep you from your family. I'm sorry" I say quietly, picking her up, she struggles, but I hold tightly, lifting off the ground, and flying away from Neverland, landing (Y/N) in her old bedroom, and then i left. She wouldn't have to see me again._

~

Of course, I always flew to where she was, just to check on her, Tinkerbell told me I had to stop, to just forget her, but I couldn't. She meant so much to me. 

I watched as she sighed and then suddenly she turned around, and looked right at me, opps, I normally flew away if she was about to look at me, but this time she caught me. 

My feet touch the ground, and my eyes were wide, her eyes were just as wide, and shock covered her face. 

"Hi" I practically mouth it's so quiet. 

"What are you doing here Ashton?" She spat... Oh, she looked angry; she would. The look of hatred in her eyes; she hated me, didn't she...?

"I, erm, never left, I miss you. I shouldn't have brought you home, Neverland was your home" I admit, shakily. She sighs. "Go away Ashton, I don't want to see you again..." (Y/N) mutters quietly, and then she turns away, leaving the room, leaving me, mouth hanging open and feeling even more stupid then I did before. 

I flew back to Neverland, and was greeted by the Lost Boys, all with huge grins on their faces, but they faltered, when they saw no (Y/N).

"Where's (Y/N)?" Calum asked, looking around. "I messed up boys, she hates me. I don't think she will ever be coming back" I admit, feeling my feet land on the ground. All of their faces look sad and hurt. 

"Well I guess we're gonna have to try harder to bring her home!" Felix suddenly yells cheerfully. I look up and see him smiling, "Yes, we will have to try harder!" I yell, causing the boys to cheer. 

"So Let's get our (Y/N) back!"

 

End of Part One. 


	24. You Can Sing Too. (Luke Hemmings)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor Swift - Blank Space.

 

Music was  blasting through my phone, a entire playlist of Taylor Swift! I stepped into the shower, the hot water hitting me felt amazing, I had been so stressed recently, and I figured Luke wouldn't be home for a few hours, so I would have a long  shower, and then relax in my bedroom, catching up on reading. (Fanfiction. duh.)

'So it's gonna be forever  
Or it's gonna go down in flames  
You can tell me when it's over  
If the high was worth the pain  
Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
Cause you know I love the players  
And you love the game'

I sung my heart out, feeling that the bathroom obviously had the best acoustics, and I loved the way my voice sounded, bouncing off the walls.

'Cause we're young and we're reckless  
We'll take this way too far   
It'll leave you breathless  
Or with a nasty scar  
Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
But I got a blank space baby  
And I'll write your name'

I carried on singing the song, dancing around a little, being careful, an using a bottle of shampoo as a pretend microphone.

'Cause we're young and we're reckless  
We'll take this way too far and leave you breathless  
Or with a nasty scar  
Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
But I got a blank space baby  
And I'll write your name'

 

And as I sung the last line, the bathroom door opened, causing me to drop the bottle of shampoo, and let out a small squeal. Only to find Luke standing at the door, leaning against the door frame, smirking, and looking at me with those stupid blues eyes that I loved so much, and I swear he only licked his lips so drive me crazy. 

"You never told me you could sing babe" Luke smirked, I shrugged and climbed out the shower, turning it off and wrapping a towel around my body. 

" You never asked _babe_ " I say, reaching up to kiss his lips gently, and then I walked out from the shower room. 

 


	25. You Meet On A Plane. (Michael Clifford)

I sit in my assigned sit on the death trap also known as a plane; this was the first ever time I had set foot on a plane and it was already the worst thing to ever happen to me in my entire life. It didn't help that I hated heights as well. 

I gripped onto the arm rests, my nails gripping so tightly, there were sure to be marks left over. And then someone sat next to me, I looked over, seeing a boy, maybe 18 years old, my age. He looked my age. He was cute, he had nice blue hair, which stood out, and his eyes were so mesmerizing. 

And he was smiling at me, and thats when I realised he had actually spoken to me, I was too fazed out by how terrified I was, I hadn't even noticed he said something. Fuck. What did he say?

Ugh. 

I'm just going to have to ask him...

"Sorry what?" I asked, shaking, unable to smile. 

He chuckled, and I realised I liked that sound; weird. 

"I said, 'It's look's like we're going to be sitting with each other for the ride' And then I was going to say, Hello I'm Michael and you are very pretty" He says, holding his hand out. I try to smile, and lift my hand, and I notice how much it is shaking. Fuck, I need to calm down. 

He took my hand in his, and then placed his other hand on top. 

"You're shaking..."He says, quietly, and softly. I nod. 

"I'm (Y/N)" I whisper, feeling my eyes burn. I wanted off this plane, god, why did my family have to move to Australia! Australia of all places! And of course, England, where I live is like a 24 hour plane ride all the way down under. 

"Are you okay?" He asked, worried and quick, still holding gently onto my hand. I shake my head, feeling a little green. 

"Not good with flying?" He asked, and I nod, feeling relief, I wouldn't have to say I didn't like flying out loud. Thank god. 

"Well, don't worry, I'm here to comfort you" Michael says, with a genuine smile, and he relaxes into his chair not letting go of my hand, and his thumb was running gently over my hand. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


"Wasn't so bad was it?" Michael asked as we walked out from the airport, I shrugged. 

"It was horrible"  I admit. 

"Okay, maybe it was. So I have to go, maybe I could get your number?" He asks, I smile and nod. "Okay Michael" And I write my number now, and we walked away from each other.

And my phone buzzes, I look at it to see a message. 

'It was really nice to have met you x - M'

I smiled, and walked to grab my bags, ready to see my family...


	26. Online Dating. (Calum Hood)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can add another chapter with smut if anyone wants?

 

' _Female, 23, single_ ' No, that sounded stupid, of course I was single, that's kind of the whole point my friends made me go on this stupid online dating website. Okay... Maybe try something more descriptive?

'My name is (Y/N), I am 23 years old, and I enjoy many things including music, movies, and reading' Ugh, I sound so bloody weird, it will have to do though. I quickly snap a picture of myself, smiling. Not that bad of a picture, so I used it as my profile picture. 

And that was my online dating profile. It sucked and it was utterly boring. I suppose it will make my friends happy enough to stop bugging me about not having a boyfriend. Because I apparently needed one, so I wasn't third-wheeled on nights out. Okay, so I suppose it would be nice to not be standing along in the bar or club all the time.. But-

_Pop!_

I looked back to the laptop screen. _1 new message!_

That was quick. Really quick. I click the message and it opens a new tab, and it shows the message and sender. 

_'Hi, you're really pretty_

_\- Calum Hood'_

I actually found myself smiling. _Gasp_. 

I clicked on Calum Hood's profile, and wow, he was stunning, like really stunning. He had cute fluffy black-ish hair, and his eyes were a dark brown, but they stood out and he had the cutest smile ever. I then scrolled to his age, just to make sure before I messaged back that he wasn't like 17 or something. 

Nope, Mr. Calum Hood was 24 years old. I smiled and typed back a reply. 

_'Hi, thank you, you're not so bad yourself._

_\- (Y/N) (Y/L/N)'_

_Enter._

And then I sat and waited, for like two minutes, which felt like forever, and I'm not too sure why.

_'Why thank you, so how come a pretty girl like you, is on a dating site?_

_\- Calum Hood'_

_'Oh god, that was so cheesy._

_-Calum Hood_ '

I giggled, because it was cheesy, but it was acceptable cheesy. 

_'Yeah, it was. My friends made me, they forced me._

_\- (Y/N) (Y/L/N)'_

And almost immediately he replied. 

_'Same here._

_\- Calum Hood.'_

He answers, and his answer makes me laugh again. 

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Weeks past, and Calum Hood and I spoke on every single day of those weeks that had past, he was so interesting, and I enjoyed talking to him. So we decided to meet up with each other. Which I was very excited about.

We both agreed to bring another one of our friends with us, just so we felt more comfortable, I decided on my friend; (Y/F/N) (**Your Friends Name!), well actually she decided she was coming with me; she said to protect me, but let's be real, she wants a reason to go out. Which I'm fine with.

And Calum had told me he was going to bring his friend Michael, and he said we'd be able to spot Michael from a  mile away with his silvery blonde hair, as it was a strange colour... 

 

And that's how we; all four of us were standing in front of each other, in front of (Y/F/N)'s favorite club. 

Calum was a lot taller in real life, he looked so good, like he looked good in photos but _damn_ , in person he could pass for a Greek god. 

"So I'm going inside" (Y/F/N) finally said, and he took Michael's hand, giving the reason she needed someone to dance with, but I know she just wanted to leave me with Calum;alone. Not complaining though. 

I smiled, "You're taller then I thought" I smiled, looking up. "You're even more beautiful" He says, a slight blush creeping onto his face. 

"Want to go in?" He finally asks, I nod, and take a confidant unlike me move; I take Calum's hand, and he tightly squeezes my hand, and we walk into the club, going straight to the bar to buy a drink. 

And Calum offers to buy me a drink, which does make me smile. 

We drink; not a lot, but enough to make up up-beat and happy. And we dance together, and laugh, and it was honestly the bets night ever. I even saw (Y/B/F) dancing very closely with Micheal, and by 'very closely' I mean, tongues down each other's throats, and hands on each other's bodies. It makes me laugh and shake my head. 

Calum follows my eye-line and grins. "Guess I just lost my ride home" He then frowns, seeing Michael take (Y/N/F)'s hand and they walk out from the club giggling into each other's mouths. 

"You can stay the night if you want?"  I suggest, feeling a little awkward. Calum turns to me. "Are you sure?" He asks, over the music that had just gotten louder, I took his and we left the club and I could actually hear my thoughts. 

"Yeah, I mean you haven't got a ride, so you can stay with me for the night" I smile, not letting go of his hand, as we walk down the streets. 

"Okay, I'll take the couch then" He smiles walking closer to me. 

 

And soon we reached my house, I opened the door, and let Calum in, and then locking the door, after making sure my cat was inside. Instead of going straight to bed, we watched a film together on the couch, some what cuddled up together, which really made me smile, but then it became difficult to keep my eyes open, so I grabbed some pillows and a duvet for Calum, and laid them out on the couch for him.

"Goodnight Calum" I say "I had a lot of fun today, I'm glad I've got to meet you finally" Smiling, I hug him quickly, and go to pull away, but he stops me, leaving his arms around my waist, and his face close to mine. So close. Fuck, I can even feel his breath on my lips.

"Can we kiss after the first kind-of date?" He asks, his words fumbling. I close my eyes and think about it, I really want to kiss him, so yeah. 

I lent forward and pushed my lips against his, his arms became tighter around me, pulling me closer into his body, so I could raise my arms and wrap them around his neck, though I had to lean up on my tip-toes, but I didn't care, this was perfect.


	27. Nervous/Confidant Part One.

 

'Fuck' I thought, I walked, slowly into the new school. God, I hated this, my breathing was stupidly uneven, my nails were dragging across my knuckles, I would regret that later. 

Every one is staring. I know it. 

Why would they?

I'm new, of course they would. 

Or maybe they're trying to pick our on what they can take the piss out of. Fuck. 

I shouldn't be here, I should have just not come, but I couldn't do that. 

I continued walking, I folded my arms around my chest and looked down. I knew where I had to go. Maths class, I had been given a timetable and a map, I just had to find the Maths class. And right now I wasn't doing very well. I was lost. Completely lost. 

And it really didn't help that I was starting to panic, my chest was rising and falling at a stupidly fast rate, and I couldn't stop it. 

I had to stop walking and move to the side, the corridors were empty now, oh no, my first day and I was late for class. My teacher will probably remember this forever.

"Hey, are you okay?" A voice suddenly asked, I looked up seeing a boy, who was a to taller then me, he must be older. He defiantly looked older then me, considering all along his arms he had tattoos, and some peaking over his t-shirt, oh and he had piercings; lip, nose. I'm guessing ears as well, but his long wavy, golden blonde hair was hiding his ears. 

Oh god, he was talking to me. Why. 

"Ye..yeah, I erm just. I'm a little lost" I say, trying my very best not to stutter at all, but obviously failing. 

"Okay" He grins "Let me see your timetable" 

I nod, and take my timetable from my pocket and hand it to him, noticing his hazel-ish eyes looking at me.  I watched him look at the timetable and smile. 

"I know where you're suppose to be, want me to take you there?" He asks, so nicely. I nod, and timidly start following him down the empty corridor. 

"I'm Ashton by the way" He grins at me, I nod. 

"(Y/N)" I answer quietly. 

He leads me to a blue corridor, and then stops in front of a darker blue door. 

"Here you go" He grins and then he walks away.

I knock on the door, and wait until it opens, and it does, and standing there, was a tall man, who I presume it my maths teacher. I breath deeply. 

"You must be (Y/N) (Y/L/N)" The teacher said, I nodded my head. "You must have gotten a little lost, never mind, come in" He said smiling brightly at me. I nod and walk in, and he tells me to go and sit next to a boy with weird silvery hair. 

End of Nervous/Confidant, Part One. 

 


	28. Ashton teaching you to play drums.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty

 

"Okay, what's this one called?" Your best friend Ashton asked, pointed to the drum next to your left knee. You bit your lips, thinking of all the names Ashton had told you.

"A snare?" You answered, nervously, not wanting to get it wrong, Ashton had been trying to hard to teach you to play his favorite activity. 

"Good" He smiles, kissing your forehead, and you feel your cheeks heat up. 

"Okay, how about you try and play what I showed you earlier" Ashton then instructs, you nod, holding the drum sticks in your hands, and looking at the drum kite, biting your lips nervously. 

You heard Ashton sigh playfully, and then suddenly, his arms were around you, his hands were on yours, and he was gently hitting the drums in a beat. You watched his hands carefully, trying to pick up on it, but drums really wasn't your forte. 

After a few minutes on Ashton's hand on yours, he let go, you felt a little sad, you loved being close with him, even though your relationship was purely platonic -which bothered you-  but you carried on the beat, closing your eyes, so you couldn't see Ashton watching you, but you felt his eyes on you.

Once you got a hang of the beat, you stopped, 

"You did it! Well done, You're a good student (Y/N)" Ashton said, wrapping his arms around you from behind, like he did earlier, but it was much tighter thing time. 

"You're just a good teacher" You answer, trying to calm your dirty mind from thinking of dirty fantasies with Ashton as your teacher. These thoughts were normal, unfortunately enough. But the idea of calling him 'sir' or 'Mr Irwin' it drove you mental. 

You blushed embarrassed at the inappropriate thoughts you were thinking about the boy who was hugging you. 

"What are you thinking about?" Ashton asks, jolting you from your daydream. 

"Nothing sir" You answered, not realising what you had said. Ashton's arms left you, and he turned the drum stood around to look you in the eyes, he was wearing a annoying smirk, and his eyebrow was cocked. 

"Sir?" He asks, leaning down, so his hands were on the arm rests of the stood, and his face was directly in front of yours. 

You felt your cheeks heat up 100% more then what they were before. 

"What?" You asked, feeling your eyes go wide. "I didn't say that out loud did I?" You stuttered. 

"Yeah, you did" He said, his head nodding slowly, his face moving so your noses were touching. "I kinda like it, say it again?"

"Say what again sir?" You tease, smirking.

Suddenly Ashton's hands landed on your waist, and he picked you up, leaving you to wrap your legs around his waist, and his lips were on yours, igniting a fierce kiss.  

You didn't know what you were doing, well you did, your tongue was battling with Ashton's. But seriously, this was your best friend. Oh god, this was going to ruin everything, or was it?

Ashton won dominance, you felt him walking, which stunned you a little, but then your back hit something soft; his bed. Ashton crawled on top of you, taking each of your wrists, aggressively pinning them above your head. His lips met your again.

You were overcome with a wave of excitement, loving this side of Ashton. His hips suddenly started gently rubbing down against yours, enticing a growl out from Ashton's mouth. 

He pulled away from your lips, you whined from the loss of contact.

"Oh god, (Y/N) you turn me on so much" He groans, grinding his hips on yours, and his lips dragged across your neck. 

"Sorry sir" You mumbled, smirking, though looking at him with innocent eyes when he lifted to look at you. 

It seemed that, the little nickname drove him eve more mental then it drove you. "Fuck, clothes off now" 

Ashton released your wrists from his grip and you sat up, quickly taking off your dress. You glanced over to Ashton, climbing off the bed, he stripped off his skinny jeans and his shirt, leaving him standing there, in only his tight black boxers, struggling to contain his erection.

"Fuck" You mutter at the sight of him. 

"You forgot something" Ashton muttered, looking at you with his eyes dark, looking up and down your body still covered in a bar and underwear. Whilst he spoke, he pushed his boxers down his hips and legs slowly, leaving them a pool at his feet. 

"Sorry sir, I didn't mean too sir" You stutter excited and nervous, as you watched Ashton take a condom from his draw, and he slowly pumped it onto his length. 

"Too late for sorry's" He sounded so cocky, which only turned you on even more. 

"Take the rest of baby" He then said, much softer. You nodded, nervously. "Only if you want to (Y/N) He said, leaning down to stroke your cheek. 

You smiled, and unclipped your bra, hearing his breath hitch when you threw it to the ground, you then took your underwear off, them going along with the bra on the floor. 

"Get on your hands and knees baby" Ashton said, back in that stern, demanding voice. You nodded, turning on all fours, awaiting your punishment, 

Ashton climbed on the bed behind you, his hands stroking up and down your back, and around onto your boobs. 

"Fuck" You and Ashton both groaned when he pushed into you, waiting only a few seconds before retreating back, and then aggressively slamming back in to you. 

Ashton continued to thrust into you, like that, holding onto your hips, hard. There would probably be finger marks left there, relishing your pleasurable moans before he started going faster. 

"Fuck Ashton!" You forgot to call him sir, but neither of you really cared anymore. You felt your walls tighten around his cock, and you  both began to call out, in screams of pleasure.

Your thighs trembled, the the familiar feeling aroused in the pit of your stomach, you gripped the bed sheets between your fingers as your orgasm near hit you. 

"Sir-i" You moan Ashton's nickname, along with a string of swears, as he hit your g-spot over and over again, sparking your orgasm. Your legs shook as Luke came behind you, triggered by the nickname. 

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!" Ashton groaned before you felt him cum into the condom,  his sweaty body leaning over yours, before he left you slowly. 

You collapsed on your side, exhausted, Ashton crawled over to face you, his hand gently stroking over you hip. 

"You're supposed to be my best friend" You mumbles.

He giggles. 

"This was suppose to be a drum lesson"

"Well I did learn some things" You mumble. "Like what?" Ashton asks, pulling you closer into his body. 

"Well I learnt that you like being called sir, and also I really love you" You say, scared of what he might answer with. 

"That's good because I love you too" He says, before kissing your lips, before you fall asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Writing Tumblr (I follow back): http://imaginative-fantasies.tumblr.com/  
> Actual Tumblr: http://radioactiverawr.tumblr.com/


End file.
